Biology, Dean and arm hugging
by Maginator1997
Summary: My first attempt at AU. Castiel is in biology class and gets distracted by the schools most popular boy.


A/N: My first AU fic. Dean and Cas are both sophomores in high school (10th grade). Just felt like writing cute today.

Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish both Dean and Cas were mine, they are not and neither is supernatural or any other characters and such.

ENJOY (no pressure, I'm not telling you what to do, hate it if you'd like)

**Castiel was in Biology. Though he would rather call it something much more obscene at the moment. Castiel was sitting at his lab table listening intently to the lecture Mr. Singer was giving on Mitosis, the division of cells. That wasn't what annoyed him though. The majority of the class was spacing and/or texting. Mr. Singer was completely unaware of his lack of a participating audience as he blabbered on about Prophase. Castiel seemed to be the only one paying attention he huffed softly and resumed taking his notes. **

It was sad that a simple distraction could snap Castiel out of his learning reverie. Something as simple the most sought after boy in his high school. The most popular, attractive, athletic, kid in school, he even possessed a brain, unlike most of his dumbass friends. His name? Dean Winchester. And he was Castiels lab partner.

The partnership had begun two months ago when school began up again. Chosen by none other than the wonderful Mr. Singer, their grumpy but oddly caring biology teacher. They had an unspoken agreement to split the work, and only talk of biology, anything more might ruin Deans precious image. Wouldn't wanna be caught having a real conversation with the schools gay kid.

Yeah, so Castiel came out in about two years ago, in 8th grade. Boy was that a bad time to come out. Middle Schoolers are brutal. High School had gotten better, people were more accepting and there seemed to be less bullying, so far anyway. Castiel had only a few real friends, Chuck, a writer and self proclaimed sex-god. (Castiel highly doubted the second part, the closest thing Chuck had to even seeing anything remotely sexual was probably in their biology textbooks) Castiel first realized he didn't like girls in 5th grade when he developed his first crush on Han Solo from Star Wars. He even once had a dream where he was dressed in drag as Princess Leia, and Han Solo came up and... Uh well you get the idea. Castiels second real crush happened the next year when Dean Winchester helped Castiel to the nurses office after he so gracefully fell down the stairs. Dean had asked of he was okay and made polite conversation, telling Castiel how cool he thought it was that he started laughing at himself when he fell down the stairs. Dean was saying something about how only really awesome people can laugh at themselves, and that's all it took. Since then Castiel has been head over heels for the boy. Although that was the longest conversation he had ever had with Dean, it had to be the best conversation ever. God, how did Dean turn him into such a lovesick sap. It's been four years since he developed the crush and there it is, just sitting there, knowing that along with his Han Solo fantasies, it will never be acted upon.

Or right, how, this time was Castiel distracted? Well Dean "wonderful" Winchester had fallen asleep somewhere between Metaphase and Anaphase and was now snoring softly on the desk. What startled Castiel was when Dean moaned, a quiet pleasurable noise that only he could hear. His lips curled into a smile as he watched Dean sleep peacefully. Castiel shook his head and tried to focus on the last step of Mitosis, Cytokinesis or something. But alas, he was again distracted by Deans head lightly slipping from his hand and landing on the table with a slight thud.

There were many distracting things about Dean Winchester, for example, his beautiful green eyes, that were unfortunately obstructed from Castiels view at the moment. Another thing was the freckles that seemed to sprinkle his whole body, visible parts anyway. Castiel caught himself thinking where else the freckles could be on the boys body, maybe someday he could count them... Ahem, another thing about Dean, he was attractive without trying to be. He wore simple t-shirts and wonderful jeans that hugged him in all the right places. His hair, simply looked like a comb was pulled through it, though some days he had delicious behead, and left for school. The list is endless, but **another important feature of Dean Winchester is how he is nice to everyone, he isn't a douche to people unless they deserved it. Castiel could go on for hours about Dean. Sigh.**

Castiel rested his chin on his left palm and put his other arm on the table, trying to ignore the angelic Winchester next to him. His mind was running through the steps of Mitosis, as per Mr. Singers request, when he felt a light tugging on his right arm. A warm hand clasped around his wrist and pulled his arm to the right slightly. Castiel was frightened to say the least, what was happening, suddenly he felt a slightly stubbled structure against his arm, another hand curling around his forearm. Finally, Castiel looked over, Dean Winchester was cuddling with Castiels arm. He looked about the room, alarmed, making sure that no one was watching this moment unfold. His eyes widened in shock, taking in the rugged football player. Deans nose was nestled next to Castiels wrist, his cheek rested on the arm itself, the light stubble on his jaw tickling Castiels arm. Dean mouth was parted just so Castiel could feel Deans hot breath across his inner arm. Castiel had to hold in a groan as goosebumps appeared on his skin. He felt his face get even hotter as Deans fingers curled tighter around Castiels forearm. Dean rubbed his nose across Castiels wrist, his lips leaving a light wet trail. For a minute Castiel thought Dean was awake, all suspicions were cleared when Dean gave out another quiet snore. Castiel basked in this moment hoping it to never end. The man of his dreams (although not Han Solo) was actually clutching his arm, willingly! Unfortunately the seemingly best moment of Castiels life was ruined.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, Dean let out a "Whaa..?" before looking at Castiels arm then back at Castiel, his eyes widening in realization. Not a second later Deans dumbass friends walked up and looked in oddly on the situation. Deans eyes grew panicked as he looked at his friends. Castiel quickly came to his rescue.

"Uh, s-sorry Dean, I didn't mean to put my arm by you while you slept, I just, I don't know. I'm sorry." Dean looked at Castiel confused for a second before nodding in understanding. And immediately let go of Castiels arm.

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah bro, I don't roll that way." His dumbass posse laughed stupidly and they sauntered out of the room. Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing it was all too good to be true. Why would Dean like him like that? Dean probably thought he was cuddling with a cheerleader. Jocks.

As Castiel was putting his Bio book in his backpack a figure walked back in and up to Castiel.

"Hey, Cas, thanks for that. And uh, sorry for cuddling your arm. And for my dumbass friends." Dean smiled sheepishly. "Sammy tells me I'm quite the active sleeper, even tried to make pie in my sleep once. I pretty much set an apple and a piece of bread in the oven on fire. Tells ya how great a cook I am. Wow I'm rambling. Just, uh thanks again Cas." Castiel smiled and nodded at Dean as he left, before Dean was out the door he turned back once more and smiled at Castiel giving him a small nod back.

Mr. Singer was watching the whole scene with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" Castiel said through a smile.

"Why do you think I made you two lab partners?" Mr. Singer smirked.

Authors/Note: I seriously hope teachers ship students together. I find it immensely entertaining.

Se


End file.
